Saying Goodbye
by kaysbookworm
Summary: This is a Oneshot about what I think could have happened between Harry and Ginny before Harry goes into the Forbidden Forest to find Voldemort. Please  review!


**A/N: **Hey guys! This is just a little one shot. The idea has been hanging around my head for a couple of weeks, so I thought I would write it down! This is what I have thought would be cool; it's set during the Battle at Hogwarts, as Harry is passing Ginny on his way to the Forbidden Forest... Remember that it is only little!

Pretty please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, I think everyone would know that JK Rowling does not write fanfiction. She doesn't need to, because she owns everything Harry Potter!

* * *

><p><em>Harry swung the Cloak back over himself and walked on. Someone else was moving not far away, stooping over another prone figure on the ground. He was feet away from her when he realised it was Ginny. He stopped in his tracks. She was crouching over a girl who was whispering for her mother.<em>

"_It's all right," Ginny was saying. "It's okay. We're going to get you inside."_

"_But I want to go _home_," whispered the girl. "I don't want to fight anymore!"_

"_I know," said Ginny, and her voice broke. "It's going to be all right."_

_Ripples of cold undulated over Harry's skin. He wanted to shout out to the night, he wanted Ginny to know that he was there, he wanted her to know where he was going. He wanted to be stopped, to be dragged back, to be sent home... _

_But he _was_ home. Hogwarts was the first and best home he had known. He and Voldemort and Snape, the abandoned boys, had all found home here..._

_Ginny was kneeling beside the injured girl now, holding her hand. With a huge effort, Harry forced himself on. He thought he saw Ginny look around as he passed, and wondered if she had sensed someone walking nearby, but he did not speak, and he did not look back. _

* * *

><p>The girl I was comforting had passed out, just as I felt a presence move past me. My head, which was bent near the other girl's, shot up and peered into the darkness.<p>

"Who's there?" I called.

When there was no answer, I had a thought. Harry had his Invisibility Cloak. But... he wouldn't, would he?

I stood up quickly, and moved away from the girl. I held my arms out in front of me, hoping nothing was there, yet desperate to see him. I encountered something silky, in midair, and grasped it. I pulled the material away to reveal Harry Potter himself.

_Ah. You damn fool, Harry!_

My eyes brimmed with tears as I worked out his plan. I looked at Harry, then the Forbidden Forest, then back at Harry. The way he was looking at his feet gave his idea away.

"No, Harry," I whispered to him. "No."

He looked into my eyes then, sparkling green meeting chocolate brown.

"Please, Ginny. I have to! I can't do this anymore! I can't watch more people die for _me_. You saw everyone inside, look at everyone here! They can't die for me. _You_ can't die."

I saw red, I was that angry. "You think that everyone is fighting for _you_? We are fighting for ourselves, for each other, and for what is _right_. Harry... Please. _Please_ don't die for nothing. We need you. You are the only one who can stop this. What about Ron, huh? And Hermione? Remember them? Remember my family who have welcomed you as one of us? We all love you. We can't lose you. What about your parents, Harry? Your parents, Sirius, Lupin, _Dumbledore_; they all died to protect you, so that you can finish this." I was harsh, I knew, but he almost deserved this.

Harry had tears in his eyes. "That's harsh, Gin. I _know_. Damn it all to Hell, I know! But this is who I am! Remember what Hermione said? I have a _saving people thing_. If there is any chance that would result in protecting everyone, then I'm going to take it! And I'm sorry, Ginny, but you can't stop me."

I stood there, defeated. I knew he was right. He was stubborn, and his mind was made up. But it didn't make this any easier. Tears streamed down my face as I stared at him, looking at him for the last time. I loved him. He was my Harry; and after months of not seeing him, worrying and missing him, he was being taken away from me.

"I'm proud of you, Ginny", he whispered as he smiled. I closed my eyes as he continued, willing the sobs to stay quiet. "You continued the DA. You fought for what was right. You didn't give up. I'm not sure if this is going to help, but..." I opened my eyes and found Harry staring at me intently.

"Ginny, I love you. I always have. I always will."

I broke. The sobs I worked hard to contain spilled out. I was never much of a crier, but this was too much.

"I love you, Harry." I managed to gasp out.

He stepped closer, and wound his arms around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head into his chest, feeling the deep, steady thrum of his heart. I looked up at him and our lips met.

We both put every feeling we had for another into that kiss. All the love, devotion, loyalty we had was shared. Our tears mingled. When we pulled apart, Harry held me closer. We were breathing heavily, and I was still sobbing. Then, to my utmost horror, Harry stepped away.

"No, Harry, please –"

"Ginny! Please, this is hard enough! I have to. I _have_ to!" Harry pleaded.

I clung to his hand. When he backed away, my hand fell limply to my side. Harry picked up his Cloak and swung it around his shoulders, leaving the hood down. I was breathing deeply, trying, without any success, to calm down.

"I love you," I whispered.

He nodded. "I love you too, Ginny. _Always_. I will be there to protect you."

Then Harry walked away. I watched, utterly heartbroken, as the man I loved deeply walked to his death...

* * *

><p>As I watched Mum kill Bellatrix Lestrange, and Voldemort prepare to fight back, Harry appeared.<p>

Harry. Alive. Whole.

My man.

Always, Harry, always.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please REVIEW!**

KaylaKay

xxx


End file.
